Buenas noches
by Neyade
Summary: Llevan tanto tiempo jugando ese juego de medias verdades e insinuaciones veladas que ya no sabe ni dónde pisa. Sirius/Bella, regalito para Joanne Distte.


¡FELICIDADEEEEEEEES! Heee, fic para Joanne Distte, que hoy es su cumpleaños. (zomg tía, ya puedes agradecérmelo, ¡que he sudado sangre!).

**BUENAS NOCHES**

A Sirius no se le conoce precisamente por su púdico comportamiento. De hecho, y ya que estamos, más bien se ha forjado una reputación de todo lo contrario. Hay un seguido de sujetadores desabrochados, bragas bajadas, melenas despeinadas y marcas de mordiscos en los cuellos impolutos de las, hasta ahora castas, doncellas que poblan Inglaterra que podrían probároslo.

Se podría decir que Sirius es algo así como la puta de Gryffindor.

De hecho, si tenemos que ser sinceros, Sirius es más bien la puta de Hogwarts. No hay cama que no haya pisado y no hay rincón de ese castillo sin profanar gracias a él.

Pero es que. Pelo largo y botazas, sombra de barba a las doce de la mañana y un estómago con la capacidad de tres, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a un hombre así? Las mujeres le quieren y los hombres... pues algunos también, para qué lo vamos a negar. Es descarado, es sexy, es niño y a la vez es hombre. Es Sirius Black.

Y ahora que son las once de la noche, pasado ya el toque de queda, se aparece de detrás de una estatua con la camisa mal abrochada y los pantalones arrugados. Huele a algo básico y animal, a sudor y a sexo, a pasarlo bien, a piernas suaves y abiertas, a lametones largos, calientes. Huele a besos con la boca abierta y embestidas secas y cortas, a mordiscos y arañazos, a respirar ronco pegado a la oreja.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se encuentra con Bellatrix, esa parodia de prefecta para Slytherin, haciendo las rondas. Que, casualmente, resulta ser también su prima.

***

-Sirius. -Sonríe zalamera, la hija de puta-. Vaya una sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas.

-Bellatrix -responde, con un tono pretendidamente monocorde. Manos en los bolsillos y mirada dura, se eriza sólo con verla.

-¿No es muy tarde para que un Gryffindor esté fuera de su guarida?

-Estaba ocupado.

Ella levanta las cejas, finitas y oscuras contra esa piel tan pálida.

-Ocupado -repite lentamente, con una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Haciendo los deberes?

Sonríe a su pesar. Por mucho que ahora le cabree más que otra cosa, entre Bella y él siempre hubo un extraño entendimiento.

-Exactamente.

Ella deja ir un principio de carcajada suave. Le mira de arriba abajo, analizando sin duda todos esos pequeños detalles que claman lo que ha estado haciendo y Sirius tiene que obligarse a levantar la barbilla para hacer retroceder ese instinto primario de retorcerse y hacerse pequeño baja la mirada de Bella, como hacía cuando eran más pequeños.

Se miran sin parpadear, creando lentamente una tensión entre ellos. Lo que habían sido un par de comentarios humorísticos (aunque fuera un humor Black), se convierte en algo más crudo. En un desafio. Levantan una ceja, mueven la comisura de la boca en una pretensa sonrisa, ladean la cabeza.

Las antorchas hacen juegos de luces en sus caras, afilando aún más sus facciones. Bella. La nariz puntiaguda, los pómulos altos. El pelo oscuro y grueso, lleno de vida. Los labios, curvados en una sonrisa sardónica. La sombra de las cejas. El brillo de los ojos, ojos de bruja.

Por un instante, Sirius entiende lo que le ve Lestrange.

-Voy a tener que castigarte por esto, Sirius.

Pero sólo por un instante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella? -Pregunta, repentinamente rabioso-. ¿Hacerme copiar cien veces que no voy a salir de noche?

-No -le responde, seca.

Y Sirius traga en seco, sintiendo el conocido frío que le recorre la columna vertebral peleando con ese mal humor fogoso que siempre aparece a los pocos minutos de hablar con ella. Se siente dividido entre las ganas de echársele al cuello y esas otras, las que no va a reconocer a nadie que alguna vez ha tenido. Ese instinto primario que le dice que se eche para atrás, que huya de una manera u otra. Pues puede que Bella no pueda usar esa magia retorcida e insana de los Black aquí en el castillo, rodeados de antorchas y piedra y una magia sabia y anciana, pero ambos saben que los castigos no se imparten sólo en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Sirius? Siempre complicándote la vida. Primero Gryffindor, luego esta manía de aplicarte más entre un par de piernas que en la Biblioteca...

Le habla como si le compadeciera de verdad. Como si le supiera realmente mal lo que está haciendo. Sirius se sonríe, agrio. Hija de puta, lo único que le importa es su sangre.

-Podrías darme un beso de buenas noches y mandarme a la cama.

Sonríe de lado, lleno de malas intenciones, cuando Bella se le acerca. Llevan tanto tiempo jugando ese juego de medias verdades e insinuaciones veladas que ya no sabe ni dónde pisa. Pero, eso sí, sigue sonriendo cuando le rasca la mejilla con una uña larga. Desde la sien hasta la punta de la barbilla, dejando una pequeña marca rojiza.

-Esta noche lo voy a dejar pasar, pero ve con cuidado con quién te juntas, Sirius -susurra pegada a su oreja-. Somos pocas las que estamos a la altura de tu sangre.

Se aprieta un último instante contra él, lo justo para que pueda notar la curva de sus pechos bajo la túnica y oler la magia que siempre la rodea, y luego se va por dónde ha venido. La túnica revuela dramáticamente -talento Slytherin, sin duda alguna-, pero Sirius sólo puede pensar una cosa.

_Somos_, ha dicho la muy zorra. Incluyéndose a si misma.


End file.
